


Origin of the Horseman

by Dragontamer05



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: AU, Conquest, Death, Famine - Freeform, Four Horseman, I do want ot write more with this though, War, although instead of riding horses they go their dragons, but i jsut wanted to share it, four horseman beginning, not exactly a story perse, random idea still a work in progress really, see what people think, so dragon riders ?, their origin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragontamer05/pseuds/Dragontamer05
Summary: What if the Yu's were the reincarnation of the four horseman of the Apocolypse (And the girls kinda Guardians or something to basically balance them out I guess)





	Origin of the Horseman

Creation and destruction two things that must always exist but keeping balance can be difficult.

To keep this balance there were two powerful beings, Zarc and Ray. Ray the embodiment of peace, harmony and most importantly life. Zarc was her opposite who ruled over and brought chaos, destruction, violence and death. They both did their jobs well but as time wore on Ray couldn't help but notice the shift in balance, things were slowly becoming more chaotic, there was so much more anger and fighting. The fights themselves were becoming more brutal.

Zarc had grown tired of staying in the background, he loved the praise and the cheers from the people and the roar of battle. Of course he was soon confronted by Ray who wanted him to stop, that there needed to be a balance but Zarc wouldn't listen. Soon they began to fight and during it Zarc summoned his four horseman to fight against Ray's four guardians of the land. Eventually Ray got the upper hand and brought and end to Zarc. Though it would only be temporary. Over time the horseman would return and with them their master- Zarc- would follow but so would her guardians.  
\---

Many years pass, hundreds even thousands their battle slowly turns to nothing more then legend and myth. Just another fairy-tale to tell children nothing really believed. Say for one man Leo Akaba. Who believes there maybe truth to the old legend and that the time of their resurrection is approaching. The only other person to believe him is his friend Yusho. Leo making it his mission to find the girls and bring them together to try and prevent the same catastrophe from happening again and keep Zarc from returning.

The four horseman themselves have been reborn in to four different boys across the world.

From a far off land where war is practically a way of life and a place feared more then any, ruled by a war lord who'd taken of over many a land. That is where the first Horsemen resides. Yuri the young son of the emperor. He's cruel, and cold caring only for victory. Everyone is afraid of him except for one girl- Serena. Yuri is Conquest.

The there is Heartland, a land of peace and prosperity. This is the home of Yuto. There’s hardly any fighting everyone helps each other and they get along well with any neighboring areas. No one saw it coming, without warning they were attacked. Yuto forced to watch as those he loved were killed or even captured, like Ruri was. Nothing but destruction surrounding him. Heartland was a land of peace and prosperity and the home of Yuto the horseman of Death.

New Domino City- a place with many problems. You either live at the top or try to survive at he bottom and everyone lives under the rule of Roger. This is where you'll find Yugo who is one of the many living in poverty at the bottom, doing his best to survive. Determined to one day enter their annual tournament and beat the reigning champ- Jack Atlas. A promise he to his best friend Rin. He’s also the third horsemen- Famine

Last but not least is Yuya Sakaki- a high spirited kid from Miami City- a relatively peaceful place. Ironically the only one out of the four who knows nothing of fighting or struggling to survive. All he wants is to be like his father and entertain people. But he's still a fighter, fighting for what he believes in no matter what others say, that determined fighting spirit is what makes him the fourth and final horseman- War

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to hear what you think. Any ideas of your own? Would anyone want me to continue this?


End file.
